This invention relates to transistor circuits.
Transistor circuits having a cross-coupled pair of transistors have been utilized in various circuits. The cross-coupled pair of transistors are two transistors with the base of each transistor connected to the collector of the other. The transistor circuit is a circuit, in which the collector-emitter paths of the individual transistors in the cross-coupled pair are connected in series with respective current paths. This transistor circuit has a feature that if the two transistors have an equal emitter area, the collector-emitter voltages of the two transistors are equal irrespective of the currents flowing through the current paths. This feature is made use of in the application of the transistor circuit to voltage-current converters and current sources. However, the prior art transistor circuit has only two current paths, and therefore its applications are limited.